


Die schöne Müllerin

by Black_Zora



Category: Des Baches Wiegenlied - Franz Schubert (Song), Franz Schubert - Die schöne Müllerin, Wilhelm Müller - Die schöne Müllerin
Genre: Deutsch, Die schöne Müllerin, F/M, Franz Schubert - Freeform, German, Nachdichtung, Other, Poesie zu Prosa, Wilhelm Müller
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: "Die schöne Müllerin", oder: "Der Müller und der Bach". Eine Prosaversion des Gedichtzyklus' von Wilhelm Müller, bzw. des Liederzyklus' von Franz Schubert. Der Müllergeselle bekommt eine Hintergrundgeschichte, und der Bach wählt sich eine etwas andere Rolle ...





	Die schöne Müllerin

**Author's Note:**

> Ich empfehle den Liederzyklus in der Interpretation von Peter Schreier, zu hören z. B. hier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBcOOUYm6g8  
> Den vollständigen Text der von Schubert aus Müllers Zyklus ausgewählten und vertonten Gedichte gibt es z. B. hier: http://andreas-praefcke.de/wunderlich/discography/txtmuell.htm

**Der Müllergeselle**

Glück zu, und Gott zum Gruße! Ich in der Franz, und meines Zeichens Müllergesell. Bei Reutlingen hab ich gelernt, auf einer Mühle auf der Schwäbischen Alp. Drei Jahre sind es gewesen, wie es recht und billig ist, ehe der Meister mich freigesprochen und zum Gesellen gemacht hat. Ein paar Wochen bin ich noch geblieben, doch dann kam der Frühling und ist mir mächtig ins Blut gefahren. Da hab ich Hut und Stab und Bündel genommen und dem Meister aufgesagt. Im Guten haben er und die Meisterin mich ziehen lassen, obwohl es ihnen Leid gewesen ist: Sie hätten mich gern noch ein Weilchen dabehalten. Doch wer das Handwerk meistern will, muss wandern. Ein schlechter Müller, der nie auf Wanderschaft war.

Nun bin ich bald ein Jahr unterwegs, und es will wieder Frühling werden. Derweil hab ich auf fünf Mühlen geschafft. Die Donau hab ich gesehen, und bei Ulm hab ich einen feinen Burschen kennengelernt, den Christoph, mit dem ich eine Zeit lang gewandert bin. Wir hatten Glück und haben einen Müller gefunden, der uns beide genommen hat, im letzten Herbst. Doch zum Winter hin hat er uns nicht mehr brauchen können, und so mussten wir weiterziehen. Irgendwo im Schwarzwald haben sich unsere Wege getrennt. Ich bin dort in einer kleinen Mühle untergekommen. Der Geselle hat kurz zuvor einen Unfall gehabt, das Räderwerk hat ihm drei Finger zerquetscht, und so waren sie froh, dass ich des Weges kam. Christoph wollte weiter, nach Straßburg hinüber. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch einmal begegnen werden, aber schön wär's doch …

Mich hat es auch weiter getrieben, sobald der Winter halbwegs um und der Geselle einigermaßen genesen war, zum Rhein hinunter und auf der anderen Seite wieder die Höhen hinauf. So mit munterem Schritt durch die Lande zu ziehen, Flüsse und Städte und Dörfer anzuschauen, hier und da ein Schwätzchen zu halten, den Mädchen nachzurufen …

Nun gut, es gibt auch schlechte Tage. Die Nächte sind noch kalt, und nicht immer findet sich eine Scheune oder ein Stall oder überhaupt irgendein Dach, unter dem man schlafen kann. Auch einen Kanten Brot oder ein paar Äpfel bekommt man nicht alle Tage geschenkt, und im Beutel sind nur noch wenige Groschen, die muss ich aufsparen, falls ich in echte Not gerate. Und doch, wenn sich morgens die Sonne zum Gesang der Vögel über die Baumwipfel hebt, die Schritte eine silberne Spur in das taufeuchte Gras ziehen, der Waldboden ganz bedeckt ist mit gelben und weißen Sternen … Mir ist immer leicht und frohgemut am Morgen, und ich fühle, wie die ganze Welt sich mir entgegen neigt.

Und nun bin ich zu diesem Bach gekommen, der sich fröhlich durch den Wald windet. Das Plätschern der Quelle aus den Felsen hat mich angezogen, und dann bin ich dem Wasser ins Tal gefolgt, und immer frischer und immer heller hat es gerauscht. Ich komme mir schon ganz betäubt vor von diesem Brausen. Es lockt mich, und doch … Ich weiß nicht, ist es eine Einladung oder eine Warnung, die da in seiner Stimme mitschwingt. Sagt er: Folge mir frohen Mutes, zum Glück will ich dich führen! Oder spricht er: Lass mich! Wandere fort von mir! Auch an anderen Bächen gehen Mühlenräder, und dort wird dir wohler sein.

Aber da, dort hinten auf der Lichtung, zwischen den Erlen schaut sie hervor – die Mühle! Ich kann schon das Tosen des Wasserrades hören. Nein, das ist so laut, das müssen mehrere Räder sein. Das Haus sieht manierlich aus – ein wohlhabender Müller. Blumen vor dem Fenster, im Garten … da waltet eine weibliche Hand. Die Müllerin – oder eine Müllerstochter gar, lieblich anzuschauen und artig noch dazu vielleicht? Da muss der Bach es doch gut mit mir gemeint haben. Das wolltest du mir wohl sagen, mein rauschender Freund? Dass hier eine Mühle auf mich wartet, und gute Arbeit, und … ein Liebchen, vielleicht?

Ich will einmal an die Tür klopfen und nach Arbeit fragen. Heida! Was für ein schönes Mädchen! Augen blau wie Vergissmeinnicht, und Haare gelb wie Weizenstroh! Und wie scheu sie mich anblickt, so von unten herauf … Doch hinter der Schüchternheit, da blitzt etwas auf, ganz kurz nur. Gefalle ich ihr …? Mit Gunst, und Gott zum Gruße! Ei, liebes Mädchen, sag mir: Habt ihr wohl Arbeit für einen reisenden Müllergesellen? Ich hab auch gutes Zeugnis. Der Müller ist dein Vater? Und in der Mühle wohl, mit den Gesellen und dem Lehrjungen? Aber du denkst doch, dass ihr noch ein Paar Hände brauchen könnt, der Vater hat's gestern bei Tisch erst gesagt? Nun, so will ich einmal auf den Hof gehen, wenn der Hund mich lässt, und ihn selber fragen. Glück zu, Meister, und Gott zum Gruße! Ich bin ein reisender Müllergesell und suche Arbeit, für ein paar Wochen oder Monate wohl. Ihr könnt noch einen brauchen? Gewiss, ich will Euch sogleich mein Zeugnis zeigen. Für eine Woche zur Probe? Gern! Die Hand drauf!

Ja, das mag es wohl sein … Das ist es wohl, was dein Gesang mir sagen wollte, du lieber Bach: zur Müllerin hin! Sie ist schön und jung, und wird wohl keinen Liebsten haben? Gab sie dir gar den Auftrag, mich zu ihr zu führen? Oder hast du mich aus deinem eigenen Sinn heraus betört? Nun, wie es auch sein mag, der Weg hat sich gelohnt. Arbeit hab ich nun, und fürs Herz … Ich danke dir, Bach!

Und so gehen sie hin, die Wochen … Die Probezeit ist schnell vorbei, und die Arbeit hält uns von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang auf Trab. Die beiden Burschen sind anständige Kerle, der Lehrjunge nicht der hellste, aber ehrlich bemüht. Der Meister ist im Allgemeinen freundlich, obwohl er aufbrausend werden kann, wenn sich einer dumm anstellt – wie das so ist, trifft es meist den Lehrjungen. Die Meisterin ist vor zwei Jahren an Schwindsucht gestorben, und nun führt die älteste Tochter Annelies den Haushalt – das schöne Mädchen, das mir die Tür geöffnet hat. Sie ist siebzehn, und es springen noch drei jüngere Geschwister um sie herum. Die Mühle hat drei Wasserräder und drei Mahlgänge, für Weizen, Roggen und Futterschrot. Wir können nicht über Mangel an Arbeit klagen, fast täglich kommen Mahlgäste auf den Mühlenhof. Das Essen, das Annelies kocht, ist gut und reichlich, und abends sitzen wir oft in der Stube zusammen, alle um den großen Tisch herum. Ich habe meine Laute die ganze Wanderschaft über als meinen größten Schatz behütet. Einer der Gesellen hat eine Flöte, und Annelies eine schöne Stimme. Ihre kleinen Geschwister singen gern, und so machen wir manches Mal Musik. Auch Geschichten werden des Abends erzählt.

Doch, ach! Ich wünschte, sie würde mich anders ansehen. Bärenkräfte wünsche ich mir, dass ich alleine die Arbeit tun könnte, die nun fünf tun, damit sie meinen Wert erkennt. Aber ich bin nicht stärker oder besser als die anderen Burschen. Abends sagt der Meister uns allen Dank für die Arbeit, und nie hebt er einen besonders hervor. Und Annelies, meine liebe Annelies … sie wünscht uns allen einen gute Nacht, ohne mich länger anzusehen als die anderen. Könnte ich ihr doch nur beweisen, dass ich ihrer würdig bin!

Jeden Morgen stehe ich am Bach und sehe auf das Wasser hinunter. Blumen und Sterne können mir nicht sagen, ob sie mich liebt, aber vielleicht kannst du es? Immerhin hast du mich zu ihr geführt. Oder hat mich mein Herz belogen? Als sie damals die Tür öffnete, da glaubte, ich, etwas in ihren Augen zu lesen … Doch vielleicht habe ich mich getäuscht. Auch du bleibst stumm, Bach … Dabei kamst du mir so beredt vor, als du mich zur Mühle geleitet hast. Ganz bezaubert war ich von deinem Gesang. Und nun ist es doch nur ein einziges Wort, das ich von dir hören will: ja … oder nein. Ich will es auch nicht weitergeben … Sag, Bächlein, liebt sie mich?

Denn ich, ich liebe sie. Ach, ich möchte es in die Welt hinausschreien, -singen, -lachen. Dein ist mein Herz, und wird es ewig, ewig bleiben! Verrückte Sachen möchte ich tun, wie meinen kleinen Spruch in Kressesamen auf das Beet unter ihrem Fenster säen. Jeder muss doch sehen, was ich fühle, in meinen Augen, auf meinem Gesicht – und doch scheint sie es nicht zu bemerken.

Wenn sie morgens die Fensterläden aufstößt, dann stehe ich oft im Garten und grüße zu ihr hinauf: Guten Morgen, schöne Müllerin! Und gleich wendet sie ihr Gesicht ab, als ob ich ihr etwas Unanständiges gesagt oder etwas zuleide getan hätte. Ach, Annelies … Wenn dich mein Blick so sehr verstört, dann muss ich wieder gehen. Lass mich wenigstens aus der Ferne nach deinem Fenster sehen, leise und ohne Gruß, wenn du morgens den Kopf hinaussteckst, noch ganz verschlafen. Nun frisch auf, wie die Lerche, die dort drüben trillernd in den Himmel steigt! So steigt auch meine Liebe auf, mit ihrem Leid und ihren Sorgen …

Am Bachufer, da wachsen Vergissmeinnicht, so blau wie ihre Augen. Die will ich ausgraben und unter ihr Fenster pflanzen, als Zeichen meiner Liebe. Morgens, wenn sie aufsteht, wird sie sie sehen, und abends, wenn sie zu Bett geht. Vergiss mein nicht, Annelies …

Wir haben zusammen am Bach gesessen, ganz traulich unter dem kühlen Dach der Erlen, und haben in das rinnende Wasser hinab gesehen. Der Mond stieg auf, dann die Sterne. Und wie wir so in den silbernen Spiegel sahen, da suchte ich nur ihr Bild darin, ihre Augen. Aus dem Bach heraus sah sie mich an, und um sie herum standen die Vergissmeinnicht. Der ganze Himmel spiegelte sich, wie im Wasser versunken. Da fühlte ich plötzlich, dass er mich zu sich hinunterziehen wollte in seine Tiefe. Über Wolken und Sterne rieselte munter der Bach dahin, und er sprach zu mir: Geselle, Geselle, mir nach! Da wurde mir, ich weiß nicht wie, und Tränen traten in meine Augen. Das Bild im Wasser verschwamm. Annelies stand auf, und sagte: Da kommt ein Regen. Ade, ich geh nach Haus.

Alles, alles hat sich gewendet! Heute morgen, nach dem Frühstück, hat sie mir heimlich ein Sträußchen Vergissmeinnicht zugesteckt. Ich kann es nicht fassen: Sie ist mein! Mein! Vögel, schweigt still, dass nur noch mein Lied durch den Erlenhain klingt! Annelies ist mein! Hat der Frühling keine schöneren Blumen? Hat die Sonne keinen helleren Schein? Ach, die Natur kann mein Glück nicht widerspiegeln, es ist zu groß.

Meine Laute habe ich an die Wand gehängt. Ich kann nicht mehr singen, mein Herz ist zu voll. Meinen Schmerz konnte ich in Lieder fassen, doch mein Glück? Dort hängt sie nun, ein langes grünes Band um sie gewunden, das im Luftzug manchmal über die Saiten streicht und sie leise zum Klingen bringt. Manchmal denke ich, es ist der Nachklang meiner Sorgen, meines Schmerzes, und es durchschauert mich. Oder ist es das Vorspiel zu neuen Liedern?

Annelies hat mich heute nach dem Band gefragt. Schad um das schöne grüne Band, hat sie gesagt, dass es hier an der Wand verbleicht. Ich hab das Grün so gern! – Gleich knüpfte ich es ab und gab es ihr. Ist auch dein Liebster ganz weiß, Mädchen, so soll das Grün doch seinen Preis haben. Auch ich mag es gern. Weil unsere Liebe immergrün ist, und grün auch die Hoffnung, darum haben wir beide es lieb. Nun flechte dir das Band ins Haar, dann weiß ich, wo Hoffnung und Liebe wohnen, und mag das Grün umso mehr.

Was will denn der Jäger hier unten am Mühlbach? Hier gibt es kein Wild zu jagen. Das einzige Reh, das du hier findest, ist zahm und gehört mir! Geh zurück in dein Revier, wo du hingehörst, und lass sie in Ruhe! So ein wilder Kerl wie du, mit lauter Stimme und struppigem Bart, der verschreckt sie nur. Willst du sie sehen, so lass die Hunde und die Büchsen zuhaus. Ach, was sag ich, bleib doch gleich ganz von der Mühle und den Müllern fern! Die Eber, die meinem Schatz den Garten zerwühlen, die kannst du schießen, wenn du ihr einen Gefallen tun willst. Und sonst: verzieh dich!

Mein Bach, was hast du denn? Was bist du heut so wild? Eilst du etwa voll Zorn dem frechen Bruder Jäger nach? Kehr um, und schelte erst deine Müllerin für ihren flatterhaften, losen Sinn! Hast du sie gestern nicht am Tor stehen und den Hals lang machen sehen? Nach dem Jäger hat sie ausgeschaut! Ein sittsames Mädchen stiert so einem wilden Burschen nicht hinterher! Geh, Bächlein, und sag ihr das – aber sag ihr nichts von meinem traurigen Gesicht. Sag ihr: Er sitzt an meinem Ufer und schnitzt sich eine Pfeife aus Rohr, und spielt den Kindern Tänze und Lieder vor.

In Grün will ich mich kleiden – in grüne Trauerweiden. Mein Schatz hat's Grün so gern … Ich will einen grünen Zypressenhain suchen gehen, eine grüne Rosmarinheide. Wohlauf zum fröhlichen Jagen! Mein Schatz hat's Jagen so gern … Das Wild, das ich jage, das ist der Tod. Grabt mir ein Grab und deckt es mit grünem Rasen. Kein schwarzes Kreuz stellt darauf, keine bunten Blumen pflanzt dahin. Es soll alles grün sein ringsumher. Mein Schatz hat's Grün so gern …

Ich möchte in die weite Welt hinausziehen, so wie ich tat, bevor ich hierher kam. Wenn's nur nicht so grün wäre da draußen! Die grünen Blätter möchte ich von den Bäumen abpflücken, das Gras mit meinen Tränen bleichen. Denn auch ich bin ja weiß – ein Müller und kein Jäger! Ich möchte mich vor ihre Tür legen, in Regen und Schnee, und leise immer nur das eine Wort sagen: Ade. Ade. Ade … Horch! Wenn im Wald ein Jagdhorn schallt, so öffnet sie gleich ihr Fenster. Nach mir schaut sie nicht aus. Doch immerhin, ich kann zu ihr hineinsehen, unbemerkt. Das kann sie mir nicht verwehren. Löse doch endlich das grüne Band aus deinem Haar, Annelies, das Band, das ich dir gab. Ade … Reich mir zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand. Ade …

Ihr Blümlein alle, die sie mir gab, ihr sollt mit mir ins Grab. Von meinen Tränen seid ihr ganz nass geworden. Aber, ach, Tränen machen trockene Blumen nicht wieder grün, und auch tote Liebe erwecken sie nicht zum Leben. Der Frühling wird kommen, der Winter wird gehen, und Blumen werden im Grase stehen. Blumen werden in meinem Grab liegen, alle, die sie mir gab. Und wenn sie an meinem Hügel vorbei kommt, dann wird sie still bei sich denken: Der meinte es ehrlich! Dann, Blümlein, heraus, heraus – der Mai ist gekommen, der Winter ist aus!

Ach, du mein lieber Bach … Nun stehe ich wieder an deinem Ufer, und das Herz ist mir so schwer. Alle Blumen sind mir verwelkt, und der Vollmond versteckt sich in den Wolken. Mir ist, als ob in der Luft ein Weinen wäre … ein Weinen, das mich zur Ruhe singt. Und fast ist mir, als sprächest du wieder zu mir: aus dem Schmerz wird ein Stern, und aus der Trauer Rosen, und die Engel sind nicht fern und tragen keine Flügel, so sagst du. Ach, Bächlein, liebes Bächlein, du meinst es sicher gut. Aber weißt du denn, wie das ist, Liebe? Ach … Da unten, auf deinem kühlen Grund, in deinem klaren Wasser, da wäre wohl Ruhe, und Frieden … Bächlein, liebes Bächlein, sing weiter für mich … Bitte …

Ich war der Franz Gruber, ein Müllergesell aus Reutlingen, neunzehn Jahre alt, und ich war so besessen von der Annelies Behringer, dass ich ohne ihre Liebe nicht hab leben wollen.

  


**Der Bach**

Da liegst du nun, in meinem Wasser, und bist ganz still geworden – keine Fragen, keine Lieder mehr.

So schlaf denn, mein Knabe. Dummer Junge, du.

Du hast einmal gefragt, ob die Müllerin mich geschickt hat, dich zu ihr zu führen. Aber nein, was denkst du denn? Ich wusste doch, wie sie ist – heute macht sie diesem schöne Augen, morgen jenem … Bei den Menschen ist keine Treue. Die Treue ist hier, bei mir. Hast du das nicht gespürt, als du das erste mal meine Stimme vernahmst? Hat es dich nicht immer zu mir gezogen, in Freude und Leid?

Und nun bist du mein.

Mach die Augen zu, müder Wanderer du. Hier bei mir sollst du liegen, bis alle Bäche versiegen. Ich will dich auf kühlen, weichen Schlamm betten, in meinem blauen, kristallenen Kämmerlein.

Kommt, alle, die ihr meinem Wort gehorcht: Woget und wieget den Knaben mir ein.

Wenn ein Jagdhorn aus dem grünen Wald herüberklingt, dann will ich um dich sausen und brausen, dass du nichts hörst als mich.

Ihr blauen Blumen, seht nicht in mein Wasser hinein! Ihr macht meinem Schläfer nur die Träume schwer.

Hinweg von dem Mühlensteg, du böses Mädchen! Er ist mein, und dein Schatten könnte ihn wecken. Wirf mir dein feines Tüchlein hinein, dass ich ihm damit die Augen bedecke und er dich nie wieder sehen muss.

Gute Nacht, mein schöner Knabe. Schlaf du nun, bis alles erwacht. Schlaf deine Freude aus und dein Leid, in meinen kalten Armen.

Der Vollmond steigt, der Nebel weicht, und der Himmel da oben, wie ist er so weit …


End file.
